Living A Fairy Tale
by thomaspheasant
Summary: In the past, a lonely boy had nothing. In the present, he is looked up to as the king of all mythical creatures that dwell in the magical forest he resides in. But now to find the whereabouts of an old enemy, he must go to battle and protect a kingdom being threatened by a tyrant apprentice. What adventures will unfold leaving the hermit life within the forest. Dipcifica Dipifica
1. Chapter 1

**Living A Fairy Tale**

 **Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, in a world of magic and mythical creatures, there lived a princess named Pacifica Elise Northwest. She lived in a grand castle with her father and mother who were king and queen of a bountiful and rich kingdom.

With the princess, was her personal maid whose name was Mabel, who the princess grew up with. But princess Pacifica hardly treated this maid as a servant. Secretly, they were the best of friends. Being the same age they always enjoyed each other's company and enjoyed every passing day together. It felt as if nothing could go wrong for the princess. She was so happy.

But one day, after many years of peace and tranquility, the rich kingdom was suddenly under attack by an evil tyrant named Gideon. He went through the country destroying villages and cities that he passed. And even though the kingdom retaliated by sending troops almost none came back alive, and those that did spoke of Gideon wielding magic from the fiery pits of hell. Blue flames that couldn't be put out by normal means burned through the country and its occupants and left nothing but destruction. War was at the kingdoms doorstep.

But one night, the king and queen were found dead in their sleeping quarters. The kingdom could only believe that they were assassinated by follows of the tyrant. And with the King and Queen dead, the princess was given no time to mourn their deaths as there was nobody but her to take their place to rule the kingdom. So the princess became the next queen and bravely took their place in continuing the war against the invading tyrant.

But despite her efforts, it seemed an unwinnable battle. None of the troops she sent out ever came back, and Gideon with his growing large army slowly progressed closer towards the kingdom.

And soon it was finally the queen's 18th birthday.

…

"My queen! I know it's been hard for you and you are commanding a war, but tonight I beg you to reconsider." Said the personal maid.

"Mabel you don't have to be so formal. There is no one to hide our friendship from now that my parents are dead. But I am sorry. I'm too busy for such luxuries… My kingdoms at war. It would be a waste of time to celebrate my birthday."

"Please Pacifica! I'm worried about you. You've done nothing but work and hardly rest as it is." Mabel pleaded

"Mabel…"

"Please Pacifica! I don't want to take no for an answer…"

Pacifica looked towards her dear friend. Her big glittering brown eyes didn't blink as she showed concern.

"…fine. We will celebrate my birthday." Pacifica said in defeat.

"Thank goodness!" Mabel said with a sigh of relief.

"I thought I almost made a mistake."

"A mistake?" Pacifica questioned.

"I had already sent the invitations to other kingdoms of course to celebrate your birthday! There would have been a lot of disappointed people if I couldn't convince you."

"Mabel! I thought you meant just you and me!" Pacifica shouted

"Of course not! You're eighteen! You might be in a war, but you're at the age of being able to marry! You have to be social if you ever want to find a prince to be your king!"

"Mabel I said before that I don't need to find a prince! I hardly have enough time to have a birthday party let alone a relationship!"

"There is always time for love! Just wait, tonight I'm going to find the perfect prince for you."

…

Even with the hundreds of guests that came to the party from all over the kingdom, Mabel couldn't find the perfect prince. But she was happy enough to see the Queen enjoying herself and relaxing with her guests.

By midnight all of the guests had left and Pacifica had joined her friend on the balcony that looked over the entire kingdom to its walls.

"I'm sorry Pacifica. I failed…"

"Nonsense! You succeeded in giving me a wonderful birthday party! I didn't think about the war once during all the festivities." Pacifica said trying to cheer Mabel up.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but I'm afraid I must interrupt."

Pacifica looked behind her to find Wendy. Her families bravest, most trustworthy and loyal knight.

"A messenger from the enemy has brought a message." Wendy said as she handed Pacifica a scroll.

Pacifica read it and her face filled with worry.

"What does it say Pacifica?" asked Mabel

"It says to surrender. If I don't reply in a fortnight, the final battle to decide the war will be held the day after…"

Mabel and Wendy looked to their Queen with worry. Their kingdom had done well holding the tyrants army back, but by now, they were only a couple weeks away from being on their doorstep outside the castle walls.

"I'm afraid it might be over…" said Pacifica

"You mustn't give up! Me and your army are willing to fight till the end!" Wendy said

"From the information we were able to gather we are far outnumbered. Not to mention the tyrant Gideon is skilled in the magical arts. His blue flames have scorched all opposed to him and scarred the land. And not only that, he has hired more mages to fight alongside them promising a share of our riches. A mage such as Gideon is already tough to handle, but with a platoon of mages for hire at his side…I would be sending you all out to your deaths if this war continued."

"They are not the only ones who have mages! We have one of our own." Wendy argued.

"Your childhood friend Tambry is a kind and wonderful mage. Her medicine has helped not only the kingdom but the royal family as well in the past. But she is far from being suited for combat. She has never had a master to teach her the techniques necessary. She has only learned spells that came natural for her from the many books she reads from the royal library. I cannot ask such a talented woman to go to the battlefield. Besides…if we do fight, her healing abilities and medicines will be needed after the battle."

"Either way, if it's to defend the kingdom and you who has treated her so well and have been so generous, she will stand by our side. As well as others! The knights at my command will not let such a tyrant come and destroy our kingdom." Wendy stated.

"Those rough house knights you call friends are far from being able to protect themselves though they may have spirit. Their skills are nothing compared to the older more experienced knights and nobles who had worked closely with my parents that we had lost in the first raid against the tyrant."

"But Paz! You can't just give up! You'll be lucky if they just kill you if you surrender!" Mabel pleaded

"I'm too young and have no experience for war as it is. It would take a miracle to pull our kingdom through this with me still alive."

"Don't give up! I'll go out on to the battle field myself if I have to!" Mabel said with tears running down her face.

Pacifica could only smile at her friend's bravery and kindness.

"Mabel you have never even touched a dagger." Pacifica chuckled

Mabel was about to argue but Pacifica gave her a hug.

"I won't give up. Not just yet. We'll see how things turn out." Pacifica said

The queen then left to bed.

After Wendy had left also leaving Mabel all alone on the balcony, she starred up at the stars and constellations that hovered over the kingdom on the clear sky night.

A few moments passed and Mabel saw a shooting star fly across the beautiful constellations.

Mabel slowly closed her eyes and began to make a wish.

" _Please, please, please… Send a miracle to aid me in my time of need. Send someone to protect my dear friend. Send someone to protect this kingdom and its queen!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In a dark magical forest… there was a young cloaked figure who walked through the tall trees. Many eyes of the forest rest upon him and follow him through the darkness created by the trees. This particular forest was a magical sanctuary. One that protected them from the outside world, for those who entered without permission, ended up lost and turned around.

The reason for this, was because of their king! Many called him their king, because they were all followers due to his kindness. He protected them without asking for anything in return. His magical talent was beyond anything they have ever seen despite him being a normal human being. And his features were literally blessed by the stars.

The cloaked dark figure that prowled the forest was much of a hermit. Though human, he rarely went outside the forest. Mostly because the forest attached itself to him so that it would follow him wherever he went. But that did not mean, leaving the forest for him wasn't possible. He just never had a reason to. The forest provided everything he could ever need. Food, water, shelter. And if the forest couldn't provide it, his subjects generously would.

The king of the forest never liked being known as a king. Instead of thinking of the creatures as subjects, he thought of them as comrades or friends. But the magical creatures of the forest had an animalistic way of thinking. 'The strongest is king. He protects us and we protect him. We devote ourselves to him in all we can.'

Such a way of thinking the forest king thought was 'annoying'. So much self-devotion with no privacy could drive a normal human insane. But the forest king has dealt with insanity before. Before he became king, his former master was quite insane. Though it took a while until the king had realized it.

And that is the reason the king had a quest. A challenge that he alone could not fail. He must destroy his former master… Bill Cipher is what he called himself. He came up to the king when he was young and alone. He offered kindness that the king had never received, making the forest king look up to him and follow him for many years. During those years, he became an apprentice to the master in the magical arts. He had quite a talent for it. "A gift blessed by the constellations." His master often said. But later he would find out that he was only a tool to be used when the gifted forest king finally saw through his evil plans. His master was to use him and his magical gift to open a portal to the underworld to wreak havoc upon this world. And once the apprentice found out this, he used his master's own teachings against him to escape. He fled to become stronger and swore he would come back to eradicate his master from this world. So his former master disappeared into the shadows to find another way to make his ambitions come true. Perhaps another apprentice…

But now, the forest king was stronger than ever before. And was confident in his abilities as well. Now all he had to do was find a lead to his former master's whereabouts.

"My king!" shouted a little fairy who flew through the air towards the cloaked master.

The forest king stopped and looked to her as she flew up to him.

"You all really need stop calling me that. I'm a friend, not a king. What is it?"

"I've heard rumors sire! Rumors of some kind of tyrant crossing the land reeking destruction. He is off to destroy a kingdom in a nearby country!"

"You know the world outside of the forest means nothing to me. Why are you telling me this?"

"But my lord! It is said he is gifted with the blue flames of hell and burns through all he passes."

The eyes of the cloaked figure under his hood grew wide.

"How believable are these rumors?" The forest king quickly asked.

"His destruction scars the land and the flames he controls lasts days after their cast."

The forest king hid a smile of excitement.

"Is it the one my king? The one you have been looking for?" the innocent little fairy asked.

"No…but he will know where he is. If this tyrant is his new apprentice, I must go and reap information. I must find out the whereabouts of his master by any means necessary."

"But my king! He is prepared for war!" the little fairy argued which was starting to catch the attention of all who followed.

"That's right, you said he was heading for a nearby kingdom. What is their condition?"

"Outnumbered." Stated the little fairy.

"They put up a good fight delaying them but that's all. All who went up against the tyrant didn't leave with their lives."

"That is to be expected if his power is from his master." The forest king thought out loud.

"…Who is governing the kingdom? A selfish king?" The cloaked forest king asked.

"No. Actually it was a princess."

"A princess? What happened to the king and queen?"

"Killed in their sleep…there are only rumors how they died. Some believe it was an assassination from followers of the tyrant."

"There are many ways to kill someone in their sleep. And seeing their enemy involves himself deeply in magic…it is highly likely that despite what they might think, magic had a hand in it."

The forest king paused to think about it but quickly turned to other matters.

"I know enough of the situation now. I must go. I can't waste any more time."

"We are coming with you." The fairy argued.

"I am fine by myself." The king stated. But the fairy swiftly flew into his face as more fairies gathered around him, as well as other magical and mystic creatures in the trees.

"You are our king and we are not leaving you alone! We will gladly be your army at your disposal, but you have no choice. You can't get rid of us." the fairy again argued.

"I will not have you all risking your lives for my own sake. You will only get in my way. Stay here. And I'm not your king!"

"The forest follows you and defends you. The forest is our home and you are our king. We will follow you and the forest even to the ends of the earth for you are both special to us."

"…fine. But only if you look out for yourselves as much as you look out for me! If anything happens. Anything at all! I will enter the battle myself and show you why you think I'm your king. I do not need your protecting."

"It's nice to know our king cares so much for his subjects." The fairy gleefully said causing a blush on the young kings hidden face.

"If you truly believe me to be your king. Then follow my orders despite what danger I might ever be in."

"My king, we plan on having you the furthest from danger." The fairy giggled.

The cloaked forest king turned and started walking in the direction of the kingdom that was to be invaded. He had much to think about. Much to plan. And the forest and creatures within it slowly followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pacifica prepared the coming weeks for the inevitable war that was to come. The final last standing outside her kingdom walls. She went over strategies against the larger army with Wendy. If they were up against a normal army their walls stood a chance. But things looked grim when the enemy's mages were involved. And they still hadn't figured out how to stop Gideons powerful flames in their tracks. It was even possible he was capable of even more powerful spells, but there was no way to know. All strategies looked useless with the same outcome in Pacificas eyes. But her subject's spirits were high and told her to think otherwise. So with no word of surrender, Gideons army grew closer with each passing day.

It was early as the sun was rising when the queen was awoken by a flickering light floating above her.

"Please don't be scared princess!" said the happy little fairy sweetly as Pacifica stared at it not knowing what to think.

Pacifica then jumped from her bed and backed away from the glowing fairy.

"I told you not to be scare princess. I know that human kind doesn't see our kind too often."

"I-It's Queen. And who said I'm scared! I was just surprised...How did you get in here?"

"Why I flew through the balcony window of course!" the little fairy happily answered.

"Of course…" Pacifica said sarcastically

"Why are you here?" Pacifica asked. She didn't believe before that fairies existed but there were many stories of how fairies, though friendly, were quite mischievous.

"I have brought you a message from our king!"

It was at that moment Pacifica noticed a rolled-up parchment the small fairy had been caring.

"King? What kind of king? A fairy king?" Pacifica asked confused.

"No! Of course not silly! He's no fairy, though he is just as magical as one."

"Who is this king and what does he want with me? Pacifica asks as she grabs the scroll from the little fairy.

"He is giving a declaration of peace as he is now illegally entering your land. But he means no harm since our interests intertwine like berry vines!"

"Interests?" Pacifica questioned.

"The tyrant who is invading your country!"

Pacifica's eyes grew wide.

"And what pray tell are this kings interests with our enemy?"

"I don't know much, but it seems our king has business with the tyrant." The fairy whispered playfully.

In order to get information, Pacifica played along.

"What kind of business?" Pacifica whispered.

"It has something to do with the tyrants master!" the fairy whispered secretively out loud.

"Master?" This was news to Pacifica. Was Gideon working under someone?

"How you can be sure there is such a master?" Pacifica questioned.

"Our king believes he couldn't have learned such magic otherwise!"

"Magic? You mean his blue flames?"

The little fairy nodded.

"Sooo… your king hasn't actually come to help us, but get information? How is that going to help?"

"Our king has an army of his own! One with powerful creatures who serve under him! Though he says he doesn't need us. He believes he is powerful enough to take down the army himself, but we won't allow him to step on the battlefield unless he forces himself to be."

"It sounds like his subjects care a lot for him." Pacifica said as she questioned how believable the fairy was on how powerful was her so called king. She couldn't really believe it. She was having a hard time believing she was having a conversation with a fairy that is right in front of her.

"He is kind and protects us and takes care of us. It is only right to do the same for your king and more!"

"Where exactly is your king?" Pacifica asked nonchalantly.

"Why right outside your kingdom of course!" the little fairy answered

"What?!" Pacifica goes to her balcony that looks upon the kingdom and its outer walls. And there in the far left distance was a giant forest. Pacificas kingdom was in the middle of grasslands which they used for farming and yet, in front of her eyes was a thick green forest that grew over night."

"Our king is the king of the magical forest! Wherever he goes the forest follows, as do we, his subjects of all kinds that dwell in it."

Pacifica was in a daze.

"Though my king does warn you to not send anyone into the forest. For it will simply cast you back out without his permission. Which is why the king has sent me to your side in case you have any messages to relay."

Pacifica sighed.

This was all a little overwhelming and hard to believe even when the evidence was in front of her.

She was thinking she could probably convince herself that she was still asleep and this was all a dream…but that thought flew off the balcony as Wendy burst into her room urgently.

"Queen Pacifica! I'm sorry for the early intrusion but a strange occurrence has occurred over night! A forest-…Is that a fairy?"

"Yes…yes it is." Pacifica deadpanned

"Oh! What beautiful red hair!" the little fairy squealed with glee as she flew into Wendy's face for a closer look.

"Umm…ok? Pacifica? Why is there a fairy in your chambers? How does a fairy even exist?"

*GASP* "How rude! For a women who looks like she could be a fire maiden, you have no manners!" the fairy pouted angrily.

"I'm a knight! I have strength and talent! I'm no push-over maiden!"

"Somebody needs to teach you some womanly charm! Maybe even get you out of that stinky armor. Have you ever tried having flowers in your hair or even braided?"

"Don't ..You..Dare.." Wendy warned in a low growl.

Through Wendy's arguing with the little fairy, Mabel, whose chambers were next door to Pacifica's, came walking in hearing the commotion.

"Paz? Wendy? What's goin- OH MY STARS! IS THAT A FAIRY!" Mabel screamed in excitement as she burst past Wendy up close to the adorable fairy before her.

"Hi! My name is Mabel! What's your name?"

"See! This one has womanly charm! She even asked my name instead of staring at me!" said the little fairy happy for Mabels enthusiasm.

"My name is Lily! Master calls me that because I always sleep on the lily pads in the pond."

"Your master?" asked Mabel

"My king!" said the fairy gleefully.

"King?" questioned Wendy

"It appears she is a messenger for her king to tell us there will be a third party involved in defeating Gideon for some kind of personal reasons of the king." Pacifica explained tiredly

"A fairy King?!" Mabel asked excitedly

"No. Apparently, he's human and currently residing in that magical forest that has grown over night."

"He's no normal human! He is our king! He leads all of us magical creatures within the forest! He is talented in magic and is blessed by the stars!" Lily explained again.

Mabel gasps in thought. Did her wish come true last night?! Did the stars send her a savior to protect the kingdom and its queen?!"

"Is he cute?! IS HE SINGLE?!" Mabel screamed

"Mabel?!" Pacifica yelled shocked over the excited maid.

"This is no time for matchmaking yourself a boyfriend!"

"Not for me, for you Pacifica! He's a powerful king! One that governs over fairies and other adorable creatures! If he is cute and single, he'll be a perfect candidate for you!"

"Mabel!" Pacifica screamed blushing red.

The fairy giggled, "Oh yes, our king has not chosen a mate if that's what you're asking? And he is quite popular with all female creatures in the forest. And that's not just because he's the king."

"Even I and some other fairies have tried to force him into a courtship like many other creatures, but none have succeeded."

"Sounds like a challenge. But I have worked with worst odds against me! Perhaps we have a better chance because Paz is a normal human while he has only been courtship by creatures of the forest."

"Mabel!" Wendy yelled

"We don't even know anything about him. He just came out of nowhere saying he'll join the fight. Where was he before? Why now? We can't trust him."

"What other creatures are we competing against?" Mabel asked ignoring Wendy

"Well us fairies can't compete with the clinginess of harpies and the flirtiness of mermaids. But we also keep a smile on his face when we ask him to play!"

"…Did she say harpies?" asked Wendy

"…Did she say mermaids?" asked Pacifica

"Oh my god this is a dream come true! Are there unicorns?! PLEASE TELL ME THERE ARE UNICORNS!"

"Wait wait wait…Harpies? Mermaids? Exactly what kind of army does your king have to go against Gideon? Because mermaids are going to be useless and harpies will be shot out of the sky by archers if not by the mages."

"True, but our king has a plan since we won't let him go to battle by himself. And he wants everyone to get through this safe and sound. Besides, we have the manliest army there is!"

Pacifica pinched the bridge of her nose. It's not like they had any other options if they were going to have a chance.

"What do you think?" asked Wendy

"It's better than nothing. We don't have any more allies to rely on. Just a fairy existing is a miracle in itself. But we have some kind of strange king of the pixies or whatever being seduced by female creatures saying he'll help us defeat an enemy our experienced armies couldn't. This is no longer a miracle... This is crazy!"

Wendy silently agreed.

"But it's the only shot we have other than surrendering."

Pacifica turns to the fairy.

"I accept the forest kings help. Give him my thanks and tell him that the tyrant Gideon should be outside our walls in three days time. But also let him know that I'd like to meet him before the battle that will decide our fate."

"I will gladly take the message to him! I'm sure he will be very pleased. But there will be no reason to meet him until the day of battle."

"What?!" said Pacifica

"Why the hell not!" demanded Wendy

"Because our king was ready to take on the entire army himself. And he would have put his life in danger if we hadn't intervened and declared to go to battle for him. So if he can defeat the enemy himself and has us by his side, why would he need any more help or need to talk to you before the battle?"

"Are you saying he expects us to take a back seat and do nothing! After all the pain Gideon has caused to our country!" Wendy yells angrily.

"I don't know why your angry? Your kingdom will be saved and none of your subjects will be further at risk." Replied the fairy

"What about you. Don't you all want to work with us so your lives won't be in such danger?" asked Mabel

"Don't worry about us. We are tougher than we look and have nothing but faith in our king." Answered the little fairy.

Wendy was about to give the fairy a piece of her mind and maybe her fist but Pacifica held up her hand and stopped her.

"Wendy, we are supposed to be on peaceful terms with our ally." She said coldly.

Wendy took a step back understanding and holding her anger.

"We will still ready our army within the walls. Tell your king that we plan to take action when we see it fit. This is our war."

"One that you are at the mercy of…" commented the fairy.

Pacifica knew the fairy's words were true but she stood strong.

"Still message him our feelings on the matter."

"I shall" said the fairy as she flew off of the balcony towards the forest that seemed a little closer.

"I can't believe this!" yelled Wendy.

"I'm more worried about this powerful king. If the fairy was even being half truthful that he was planning to take on the entire army himself and he is as powerful as she brags, he is an ally who has the power to quickly turn to a threat. We need to step carefully to make sure he doesn't become an enemy."


End file.
